Dante Hyosukai and Ericexe
by Eric AKA Dante
Summary: A MMBN Fanfic about a boy, Dante, and his NetNavi Eric.PLEASE, FOR GOD'S SAKE...REVIEW.
1. The First Of Many Adventures

Okay, this is my first attempt at a FanFiction, help and comments would be appreciated.

P.S. Dante is 10.

Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 01:

The First Of Many Adventures

---------------------------DANTE'S HOUSE--------------------------------

"He's coming." A voice whispered in a dark, silent house.

"3...2...1..." another voice radiated...

Dante walks in...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANTE!" Everyone in the house yelled.

Dante, suffering from the giant ear-splitting scream, sat down on the sofa, while his mother explained what exactly was happening.

(FLASHBACK)

"So, everyone, what should we do for Dante's birthday?" A girl named Joy discussed.

A boy, known by the name Cyras, sighed and said, "Pitch in and give him a gun?"

"NO. My boy's only 10 years old, unless you missed the P.S. at the starting of this fanfic." Dante's mother shook her head.

"...This is boring. Let's just let the Narrator decide what exactly we are going to do..." Dante's best friend, Wei Kiat, suggested.

The Narrator pops in and exclaims, "Let's just give him a surprise! I'll get started on the fanfic right away!"

(FLASHBACK END)

Soon, everyone had given Dante his gifts...however, 3 gifts were very important...

The First: A PET. His first one, too!

The Second: A BattleChip Folder

The Third: ...You have guessed it... A NETNAVI, Eric.

"Wow! A netnavi!" Dante gasped.

After introductions are finished, Dante then said the very words he'd wanted and longed to say for so long...

"Jack In! Eric, Execute!"

-----------------------------------CYBERWORLD---------------------------------------

"Wow...the Net sure is a big place..." Eric exclaimed as he looked around.

An Aurahead, from above, then smashed the spot dangerously close to him. Seeing this, many Navis panicked, and jacked out. A Navi, SmashMan, was causing all this.

Smashman saw Eric, and laughed. "Flee, little boy! Flee! You're a weakling!"

Eric was taken aback at the insult, and yelled back "I AM NOT A WEAKLING!" he said as he drew out his Eric Katana, which was set on fire, at SmashMan...

Smashman quickly jumped to the side, and one of his fists detached(...Okay...) and flew at Eric.

Eric, seeing this, jumped to the side, avoiding the missile. "Hah!"

However, Smashman's fist quickly redirected to head towards Eric.

Eric had an idea. He JUMPED on Smashman's fist...however, Smashman's second fist came flying at him. Eric then took advantage of the situation to lead the two fists colliding into each other, rendering Smashman armless.

Eric smirked, and rushed to SmashMan..."HIIIYAAHHH! TIME TO TAKE YOU OUT!"

Eric slashed SmashMan...causing him to be sliced in half, and he was deleted...no wait! It was a dummy as the Real SmashMan somehow launched 3 shurikens at Eric from above.

Eric, seeing this, jumped backwards and saw SmashMan's arms regenerate. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?"

SmashMan smirked as he slammed his fists onto the ground, creating an earthquake...multiple buildings fell on Eric.

Eric, seeing this, smirked as the debris hid him from sight and possibly deleting him.

"Hmph, that kid was more trouble than I expected...well, better get back to my deletion rampage. Aww, everyone logged out when I was fighting..." SmashMan sighed as he prepared to log out.

"NO! NOT NOW!" A voice radiated as the debris was cut in half, and sent flying at SmashMan from behind.

"What in the name of Bob?!" SmashMan yelled as he looked behind him. Eric was standing there.

"I'm the main character! I can't ever be deleted so easily!" Eric slashed with his Eric Katana powerfully.

SmashMan, recovering from the shock quickly, dodged to the side. He then summoned his ultimate weapon, the Smash Cannon.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Could be heard in the net as it was fired...however, our hero, Eric, had the liberty of surviving. "I will never fall! Oh, a cliche." Eric yelled as he dashed as SmashMan, and fired at point blank...a PA, the GigaCannon1.

"Heh. he's no match for us!" Dante's voice came on and radiated into Eric's ear.

SmashMan sighed, as he repeated the words that all villians always say, " I'll be back, and I WILL have my revenge. Mark my words..." SmashMan then jacked out as the buildings started to collapse.

"Jack me out, Dante! The chapter has almost ended!"

"No problem..." Eric was jacked out.

----------------------------------------Street...Somewhere...-------------------------------------------

Dante nodded and smiled at Eric. "I have a feeling the Narrator will do SOMETHING to us next chaper, Eric...maybe something like a Navi named HydroMan?"

Eric sighs and says "Who knows? Our Narrator is unpredictable...oh, and, I somehow knew this. I and my sword increase our power with each opponent defeated...to prove it..."

Dante jacks in Eric into a server. "Ahh, a Mettuar. Perfect." Eric said.

Eric displays his new skill as he slams his sword on the ground, causing a shockwave that had a radius of 5 meters, that instantly knocked the Mettuar backwards, and deleted it."I think I'll call this...the Terra Slam. Its perfect against multiple opponents."

Dante jacks Eric out and smiles, "I can't wait for Chapter 3 where you have to fight multiple opponents!"


	2. Hydro Hell

Umm...

Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan

Oh, and, this is set a few years after MMBN 6, it explains all the new buildings.

---------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 02:

Hydro Hell

--------------------------CYBERWORLD: SEASIDE AREA----------------------------------

Eric was exploring the depths of Seaside Area. It was recently repaired, since it was attacked by a mysterious Aqua Navi...speaking of Aqua Navis, they had recently an Aqua Battle Tournament.

Dante suggested, "Let's go watch the tournament! The Narrator tells me going there will increase the quality of this fanfic, and also we'll get to battle an Evil Navi named HydroMan, and we'll also get his weapon."

Eric nodded, as they headed over to the Seaside NetBattle Area. There was already a battle going on.

"GAME OVER!" the referee declared as a Navi, HydroMan, took out another Water Navi with his Hydro Fist.

As another battle started, the chatter of other navis could be heard.

-------------------------Dark Alleyway...Somewhere------------------------------------------

"Has HydroMan entered the contest?"

"Yes, my lord...everything will be taken care of..."

-------------------------CYBERWORLD: SEASIDE AREA----------------------------

"COMMENCE BATTLE!" The referee yelled as the battle began between two Water Navis, TridentMan and GeyserMan started to battle.

TridentMan fired 3 arrows from his blue, water elemental bow. The arrows headed toward GeyserMan. "Take this!"

"Hmph." GeyserMan snorted as he used a crackout, followed by summoning his Geyser to intercept the arrows...however, the arrows simply sailed through!

TridentMan smirked as all three arrows hit their mark. "Don't get too cocky."

GeyserMan's arm formed into a CrossGun. It was fired quickly at TridentMan. TridentMan response was in the form of a Guard battlechip, followed by 6 arrows. However, 3 of the 6 arrows disappeared.

"Huh?" GeyserMan, still confused, used an AquaBlade battle chip to intercept the remaining 3 arrows, and TridentMan took a hit from a CrackShot, performed by GeyserMan in haste.

"..." GeyserMan fell as 3 arrows were stabbed into his back. GeyserMan was then jacked out.

Everyone was silent...and then, everyone stood up and clapped wildly.

"Now folks, that certainly was exciting!" The referee commented as HydroMan stepped up to meet his opponent.

"COMMENCE BATTLE!"

TridentMan formed a glowing arrow. "Let's end this quickly..." The golden arrow sailed through the air, leaving a trail of water in the air. "TIDAL ARROW!"

HydroMan simply stood there, from being amazed. If not, shocked. HydroMan then smirked...

The arrow cut through HydroMan...NOT. He had used an Invis chip. As the Invis wore off, HydroMan simply rushed towards TridentMan. His fist was surrounded in water.

"HYDRO PUNCH!" The watery fist of death was slammed into TridentMan.

"...ARRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" TridentMan screamed in pain as he was jacked out. He had lost.

As everyone murmured to each other, it was apparent that everyone was amazed that HydroMan had won so quickly.

"Would the winner, HydroMan, please step up to the stage." The sponser announced.

As HydroMan went up to get his prize, the first of the four ultra elemental chips, Hydro Dragon Blast.

HydroMan, after getting the prize, simply said, "I must thank you all...now...DIE!"

HydroMan unleashes his array of attacks as many navis panicked an logged out, a few deleted in the process...

"HAHAHAHAHA!" HydroMan then turned to Eric. "Time to die, little boy!"

Eric just replies, " Not today."

Eric appears behind HydroMan and slashes him once with his blade. However, HyrdroMan uses an AreaGrab battlechip to appear behind Eric. "Die."

However, before HydroMan could even attack, Eric slammed his Eric Katana on the ground, using the Terra Slam to knock back HydroMan.

"WHA?!?!...You must be that kid that defeated SmashMan..." HydroMan then proceeded to morph his arm into an AquaBlade. Needless to say, HydroMan appeared in front of Eric and slashed him once...

Eric was thrown back, and then stood up again. "ELECREEL1!" A bolt of lightning was shot at HydroMan, but alas, HydroMan was too fast. He then appeared behind Eric and used a Bubbler battlechip. Eric was thrown forward, as HydroMan smirked. "Hmph, you weren't as much of a challenge as I thought...weakling." Eric couldn't stand up at all...

HydroMan was frozen in place as an ElecSword was stabbed into him from behind. "Hmph." came from the wielder of the ElecSword. It turned out it was a Navi. He was tall, and wore a cloak, so that the Narrator didn't have to write much. The figure then disappeared, as HydroMan jacked out.

Eric, watching all this, wondered who exactly was the Navi that had rescued him. He then stood up, and jacked out.

-----------------------SOMEWHERE-----------------

"Losing to a kid? You must be losing your touch, Gore. At least you brought back the Hydro Dragon Blast chip..." A deep voice commented.

"Oh shut up, Matthew, didn't YOU lose too? And besides, I didn't lose to that kid navi...it was another Navi." An even deeper voice rumbled.

-------------------------SOMEWHERE ELSE-----------------------

Dante, walking along a street, asked Eric, " So...what did you get this time?"

"I got the hydrogen blast...its simply a blast of water that erupts from my hand..."

"Kinda lame, don't you think?" Dante commented...

Eric simply replied, "Oh shut up, Dante. The Narrator writes this, not me...so next time, we have to fight a fire navi that can create copies of himself, eh? That WILL be fun..."


End file.
